Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150111094642/@comment-24481972-20150112192424
Jumping back up after almost certainly facing death, the man in the red cloak walks over to me. I take a closer look at the little part of his face visible. He's blind. "You can thank me later," He says. "But for right now, we need to stop this bomb." I highly agree with him and I show it by nodding my head. NCO agents are on about every floor, including this one. The groups on the higher levels probably have no concern of what's going on down here, assuming that the groups on the lower levels can handle the situation. As a matter of fact, it was leaked that the higher-level groups are unequipped. Putting that aside for now, it's time we start tracking down the remaining two. The cloaked man and I run in the direction we saw the final two mutants go. We run into a few guards, most of them knocked out from their previous encounters. The few that are still conscious are easily taken down by him and I. We come to a halt in our path when we see the destroyed scene. The hallway that we need to use along with the walls around it have been blown to bits, revealing how high up we are. I've been higher. "Give me a minute and I can make a br--" I begin but stop when the man puts his hand on my back. Everything goes kind of a white/yellow color. Next thing I know, we're on the other side of the building. I'm guessing that's the power of teleportation. Turning the corner, there's a big door swung open, revealing operating systems. One of the final two mutants are standing in the middle of the floor, waiting for us. The man and I both rush in. By the time we step one foot in, the mutant is gone in flash. Before I can even think or process anything, I get a blow from the side, sending me into the blind, cloaked man. Super Speed. That's his game. I stand myself back up. As soon as my feet are steady, I put my hands together, charging an ice blast while the speeding mutant runs around the large room, attempting to drain the oxygen. My eyes flutter and my knees buckle from the loss of air. I'm gasping, trying to gain the little bit of air left while still trying to convert energy into my blast. Once it's charged, instead of aiming at the mutant, my blasts is shot at the floor, freezing everything including the walls and the ceiling. The mutant looses friction and hits his head falling. He's definitely out. "Where's the last one?" I ask the cloaked man, assuming he has a way of finding things without ocular vision. He points at a large machine. "Behind there," He says. I walk over to him while partially sliding on the ice. He's shaking and crying in fear. I expect him to be holding a bomb but he's completely unequipped. There's energy pulsing all through him. I feel it and see it shining from under his skin. He's the bomb. I look at him straight in his pale, scared face. He's almost... Innocent. I look back up at the blind mutant. "Teleport the others out of here, the four of them. I assure you they're going to put up a fight but it's for they're own safety." I say. He nods and quickly vanishes in a zap. My attention is now fully focused on the scare little boy, shivering in all the coldness. "Why are you doing this?" I ask. "I can tell this isn't of your own will." "I don't want to do any of this but I have to!" He says, tears pouring down his voice. "He said he'd call my family if I didn't!" "Who?! Who told you to do this?!" I ask with a stern voice. He cries even more, afraid to respond. After about twenty seconds, he opens his mouth. "N... No one kn-knows his real name... But we... We all c-c-call him P--" That's all he manages to get out before his body collapses. His eyes roll into the back of his head and both his noes and his ears pour our blood. His body surges with energy. I jump up in response, trying to run. There's no way I can get out of this one. Once I'm a fair distance away, I create and ice shell surrounding me to partially absorb the blast. As if it was meant to be, my shield is finished as soon as the explosion begins. My shell is almost useless as I'm sent through the wall. While I'm falling, I see the effects the bomb. It explodes about the middle 15 floors. Terrorism. That's what everyone is going to think. Focusing back on surviving, I shoot another ice blast below me at the New York ground that's surrounded in fire. If I can execute this correctly, the thrust of the blast should be able to slow my fall. It takes correct calculation, but I eventually make myself to the ground. I can hardly see anything through the smoke. I pick a random ways to go and hope that I escape. The smoke begins to clear up, which you would think would be a good thing but not if you're me. As the smoke blows clear, I find myself at the front of the building, out in the public, news cameras and microphones pointed at me. Dammit.